On one hand, a sealed anti-friction bearing should make it possible to protect the rolling body chamber, that is, the area of the anti-friction bearing arranged radially between races in a radial bearing, from the environment. This protection should prevent the penetration of dirt, liquids, or other foreign matter into the rolling body space. On the other hand, a sealed anti-friction bearing should also prevent the discharge of lubricant, typically lubricating grease or lubricating oil, to the outside or should reduce this at least to an acceptable level. Overall, a sealed anti-friction bearing thus has a longer service life than a comparable non-sealed anti-friction bearing.
From JP2007010114A, a sealed anti-friction bearing according to the class is known, with a circumferential groove being located on both a first end side and a second end side on the outer ring of such a bearing. A sealing washer is anchored in each groove by means of a fastening section. According to JP2007010114A, in a sectional view including the bearing axis, the fastening section has a rectangular shape that corresponds to the shape of the groove. A disadvantage in the solution according to JP2007010114A is the only inadequate sealing in the area of the fastening section and also the fact that the sealing washer can be installed and/or removed only with difficulty.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,770, a sealed self-aligning roller bearing is known, with a sealing washer being arranged on each axial end of the self-aligning roller bearing. Each of these sealing washers is anchored by means of a fastening section in a groove formed on the outer ring of the bearing. A disadvantage in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,770 is that only an inadequate sealing is provided between the fastening section of each sealing washer and the outer ring of the bearing.